Las bizarras aventuras de Homura
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Homura estaba dispuesta a salvar a Madoka pero a veces las lineas del tiempo eran más raras que otras y aparte no todo salía como lo pensaba


En aquellas ruinas dejadas por aquella bruja, en aquel charco con las ruinas de edificios a su alrededor junto a una vista de un amanecer nublado estaban dos chicas tiradas en ese enorme charco, una pelirrosa y una joven de gafas con trenzas.

-Homura-chan…- Su voz estaba muy débil y algo temblorosa dando a entender que ambas chicas dieron una batalla y al parecer la joven trenzada de gafas era la última chica en la Tierra-… Puedes volver al pasado, ¿Verdad?

-Kanade-san…- La pobre Homura como se llamaba unía su mano a la pobre herida de muerte mientras sus ojos estaban llorosos, era su mejor amiga y no quería perderla

-Antes de que Kyuubey me engañe...- La pobre Madoka estaba esbozando una sonrisa mientras se hundía en las lágrimas- ¿Podrías por favor... impedir mi estúpido error?

Desde entonces la ahora viajera del tiempo, la emo vengadora del tiempo con ropas mexicanas extrañas de estilo gótico decidió viajar en el tiempo muchas repetidas veces y todo por una promesa: Salvar a su amiga, salvarla de la desesperación y si también era posible llevarla a la cama para luego hacerle un hijo… ¿O darle un hijo?... El punto es que su amiga era más importante que el mundo mismo.

Y cada línea era más rara que la otra…

(…)

Capítulo 3…

Luego de una ardua batalla, Charlotte estaba con la cabeza de Mami entre sus dientes mientras Madoka como Sayaka estaban en shock al presenciar su decapitación mientras a la distancia Homura estaba apresada por una de las cintas doradas de la joven asesinada, Madoka fue quién se llevó la peor parte ante el asesinato.

Homura se liberó en menos de nada para transformarse, debía aniquilar sin contemplación a ese espectro y poder salvar solamente a su enfoque principal.

-Mami-san...- Lentamente la pequeña ojicarmín se hundía en las lágrimas mientras la viajera badass se preparaba la batalla

-La magia de Mami Tomoe... No puedo creerlo- Quizás su mirada se enfocaba en la enorme bruja pero no podía despejar su mirada de la cara triste de su no waifu y culposamente miraba su trasero

-Una vez más... Esa chica va a llorar...- En menos de nada caminó bien badass temiendo lo peor, posiblemente otro fracaso en el tiempo donde posiblemente la pobre Madoka terminaría muerta o corrompida en la desesperación por lo que tomaría como opción matarla sin misericordia pero llevaría a repetir la misma situación una vez más, pero aun así quería salvarle la vida y verla en una inmensa felicidad normal aunque diese su vida por ello, un mundo en la cual pudiera sonreír por siempre pero por extraño que parezca la joven decapitada se paró del suelo y como si nada aún tenía su cabeza, seguía viva y coleando mientras la viajera del tiempo quedó con una cara de WTF como las que hacen en Naruto.

Por el otro lado, Madoka como Sayaka estaban con una cara tierna mientras la misma rubia tetona se impresionaba, pareciera que la bruja le dio una extraña habilidad regenerativa a lo cual las dos chicas estaban impactadas e impresionadas opinando sobre esa extraña habilidad

-Oye, Mami-san, tienes una nueva cabeza- Opinó Sayaka mientras con regocijo

-¡Que loco! Pero está así- La pelirrosa estaba contenta con cara de un hippie feliz con su forro- Las chicas mágicas son geniales

La joven tiradora una vez más encaró su mirada con la de la bruja caníbal y en menos de nada exigió la siguiente orden

-¡Vamos Charrlotte, come mi cabeza! ¡Vamos!

-¿Qué pasó, qué pasó, vamos ay?- Le irrumpió la pequeña ojicarmín- No creo que eso sea algo que le digas a un enemigo

Homura estaba de rodillas mientras una vena de enojo rodeaba su cabeza, no entendía como rayos esto llegó a un asunto bastante raro y satisfactorio como si el propio destino se burlara en su cara, ella no iba a tolerar ese evento pero por alguna extraña no podía sacar su arma.

-No hay duda, ¡Mami-san va a ser devorada de nuevo!- Decía Madoka sonriendo junto a una mirada muy very cute cuando de pronto algo brilló al frente suyo y una vez más la joven tiradora recuperó su cabeza mientras la viajera sentía que algo bastante extraño fluyera en aquella línea, ciertamente Madoka estaba sonriendo, después de todo ese era su punto principal.

Pero… Algo andaba muy mal ahí como si algo se volvió en ese momento, tenía volver a repetir el mismo intervalo mientras contemplaba por última vez a su chica sonriendo aunque paró el tiempo para ver debajo de su falda y retornar al punto de encuentro, Madoka por alguna razón más que linda resultaba ser muy sexy pero debía averiguar que salía muy mal de todo esto a lo cual de manera forzosa viajó al tiempo.

Ahora estaba sentada en una especie de mesa voladora con una linterna mientras alrededor estaban dibujos relojes apuntando a cualquier hora, posiblemente eran entradas a otras líneas como a otras dimensiones

La joven pelinegra se puso una mano en el mentón mientras tenía que pensarlo demasiado bien

-Hmm… Tener su sonrisa no es lo suficientemente bueno- Miró que dicha maquina tenía palancas más a dos ocupantes, un gato azul rechoncho sin orejas y a un niño de gafas dando a entender que ella pidió a esos dos personajes o viceversa pero por ahora el pensamiento de la viajera se enfocaba en la sonrisa de su fantasía digo amiga

-Así es, como pensé, los que están alrededor de Madoka también deben ser pacíficos- Después de pensarlo claramente la joven miró ahora a una abertura blanca en medio de esa fluctuación espacio-tiempo- ¿Así es como es mi tiempo mágico? Porque no lo recuerdo así…

(…)

Entre los capítulos 9 y 10, guiño al Kyosaya

Madoka como Sayaka caminaban en un pasillo de piedras a la salida de la escuela, ambas corrían como si no hubiera un mañana sobre todo la pequeña pelirrosa que corría como nunca mientras la peliceleste se quedaba en corto

-¡Oye Madoka! ¡No me dejes atrás!- Exigió la tomboy mientras se quedaba demasiado atrás de su amiga a la cual en junto a su estatura esa velocidad le beneficiaba mucho

-Eres lenta, Sayaka- Se burló divertida de su amiga la cual no dudó en alcanzarla para forcejear un poco con ella hasta emprendieron una caminata juntas

-Se ha vuelto completamente normal para nosotras ir a la escuela juntas- Mencionó la peliazul mientras miraba un poco el cielo

-Sin contar que Hitomi y Kyousouke están en una cita- De hecho se referían a la reciente relación entre ambos sobre todo por la peliverde lo cual hizo que las dos chicas se contentaran con ella deseándole lo mejor lo mismo con el violinista

-Al principio me sorprendió un poco, pero si es Hitomi, puedo relajarme- Sayaka esbozaba una sonrisa algo burlona mientras la pelirrosa hacía un bufido de enojo pero daba en clavo en su realidad

-Dios mío Sayaka, dices que…- Explotó de enojo al estilo anime- ¡Y yo soy la única entre nosotras que se queda fuera cuando se trata del amor!

-Ahahaha lo siento, lo siento- La tomboy se reía tontamente mientras se rascaba la nuca en señal de haber ofendido a su amiga de infancia mientras de pronto alguien caminaba hasta pararse en frente de ambas

-Ah, hablando del diablo- Unos zapatos tipo botas en el suelo mientras la mirada daba para una pelirroja de cabello recogido, chaqueta verde y pantaloneta short que remarcaban su hermoso cuerpo que no era tan deleitable como el de Sayaka pero estaba marcado y detallado.

-Que tal, Sayaka- Saludó la pelirroja

-¡Kyoko! ¿Viniste hasta aquí para encontrarnos?- Preguntó la peliceleste con una sonrisa mientras de la nada se sonrojaba y se fue a juntar sus manos con las de su actual compañera sentimental que sonreía brillantemente al ver a su amada desde hace pocos meses

-¿Porque quería ver a mi Sayaka tan rápido como pudiera?

-Ahhh… Eres demasiado cursi Kyoko- La peliceleste se sonrojaba mientras ahora envolvía con sus brazos el cuello de su pelirroja favorita, la escena en sí era digna de un shojo pero una voz resonó e irrumpió el momento entre ambas

-¡Sakura, Miki!

-¿Mami-san?

La rubia respiró un poco agitada debido a que había corrido mucho hasta que recuperó las energías

-Hay una barrera de bruja cerca de aquí... ¿Podrían ayudarme?

Las dos chicas tomboys asintieron mientras preparaban sus gemas y se transformaban en ese instante, ahora estaban listas para combatir contra esa bruja mientras se miraban tiernamente, una vez más tenían que combatir juntas y listas para la acción

-¡Ok Mami-san! ¡No hay problema!

-¿Sabes dónde está esa bruja?

La joven tiradora que se había transformado decidió guiarlas mientras las dos se sonreían maliciosamente ya que a veces se competían para ver quien pateaba más traseros de brujas

-¿Vamos, Sayaka?

-¡Oh sí Kyoko!

-No importa qué tipo de bruja es, me aseguraré de protegerte

-¡No me jodas idiota!

Las tres chicas decidieron ir a luchar contra las brujas mientras Madoka les deseaba buena suerte, mientras que a una pequeña distancia prudencial estaba Homura que estaba con su típica cara de pocas pulgas mientras veía con repulsión, Kyoko y Sayaka eran felices, Madoka estaba feliz pero… Un rubio de ojos azules llegó donde estaba la pequeña ojicarmín para luego abrazarla por sorpresa haciendo que Madoka exclamara con alegría

-¡Anthony llegaste!

Eso enfureció a Homura al estilo anime mientras caminaba a puros pisotones mientras paralizaba el tiempo e iba camino a un auto Delorean, se montó en él para luego un trueno cubriera el vehículo y desapareciera mientras el tiempo volvió a su normalidad.

Ahora el auto volaba por el espacio-tiempo mientras la desdichada viajera seguía pensando que nada estaba yendo bien, no era suficiente con solo verla sonreír mientras andaba con sus amigas, era más que suficiente cuando estaría a su lado

-¡Como dije! ¡No es suficiente si Madoka solo sonríe!- Ahora veía que estaba conduciendo un auto estilo ochentero en plena línea espacio-tiempo- ¿Qué mierda? ¡¿Un derlorean?!- Se calló y siguió conduciendo pero no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando pulsó a lo loco el claxon

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Los que la rodean no pueden ser todas una putas chicas mágicas! ¡Son una mala influencia! ¡ME CAGO EN SAILOR MOON!- Siguió haciendo sonar el claxon hasta que el mismo trueno cubrió al vehículo volador

Momentos previos a la batalla final contra Walpurgis…

La pelinegra estaba sentada en un banquillo de un parque mientras dormía, en menos de nada comenzó a abrir los ojos mientras se los limpiaba viendo que estaba en una zona residencial, se pronto un fuerte sonido resonó en su nuca mientras un griterío venía seguido a lo cual la viajera se volteó para ver a un monstruo negro con cuernos vestido de tutú que causaba destrucciones en algunos establecimientos mientras la gente corría desesperadamente por sus vidas.

Homura estaba con una cara de WTF al ver que dicho monstruo era bastante conocido para ella

-Oh… My… God… ¿Es ese Noche de Walpurgis?- El monstruo ahora peleaba con la policía que infructuosamente no pudieron vencer al villano y cayeron como moscas mientras la pobre viajera se preguntaba si se equivocó de línea pero una voz tierna resonó en su mente, en su corazón y en su punto G

-Homura-chan…

-Madoka…- Se volteó para llevarse una sorpresa- Estás a salvo... ¿Qué carajos?

La figura que estaba al frente era similar a uno de los primeros Power Rangers, un traje de látex que remarcaba su cuerpo con líneas blancas, un casco dibujado con la figura de X animal con visores y todo ese conjunto estaba teñido de rosa, Homura quedó con cara de WTF al ver a semejante Ranger Rosa aunque culposamente miraba su cuerpo pero no sólo ella estaba así, también otras cuatro figuras femeninas vinieron pero usando los colores azul celeste, amarillo y rojo con el mismo estilo… Ahora resultaban que esa línea de tiempo era una serie más de los Power Rangers.

-Las cinco somos Power Rangers: Fuerza Magica- En menos de nada apareció otra figura femenina con traje negro, era la Homura de esta dimensión. Las cinco como todo buen Power Rangers hicieron su presentación por medio de poses y culminando con la explosión de colores mientras la viajera decidió irse encabronada, como siempre derrotan al monstruo pero este se hace gigante, luego usan el megazord y el villano se irá a la chingada.

Una vez más repitió el mismo viaje a la línea sólo que ahora se montó en una moto dentro del tren bala japonés, de hecho era un instrumento llamado Denliner el cual tiene como facultad parar en el pasado o en el futuro. La viajera piloteaba la moto en el puesto del conductor mientras la ruta finalizaba con una luz.

-Hmm, bueno... Debería estar feliz de que se haya desarrollado de acuerdo con mis deseos...- En menos de nada usó el acelerador ya que no quería perderse la oportunidad de tirar, digo, salvar a su waifu, digo, amiga. Deseaba lo suficiente para estar con ella aunque sea por un instante y para ello era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Después de la batalla con Walpurgis, no se acepta Rebellion

La viajera finalmente había llegado a nada más ni menos que en una iglesia mientras una voz conocida la detuvo, la pelinegra se volteó para ver a una chica bajita de cabello largo rosa con dos coletas, un vestido corto blanco con cola larga, medias largas rosas hasta la pantorrilla de tipo bota tacón mientras en sus manos se aferraba un pequeño ramo de flores mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa y un sonrojo como si fuese el día más importante de su vida.

-Homura-chan…- Su voz era dulce como contenida de felicidad- Así que finalmente estamos casadas. Hazme feliz

La pobre Homura sonrió como una demente al encontrar una mina de oro, se rió como una hiena hasta en menos de nada sangró por la nariz como se revolcó por el suelo hasta pararse para tener sus manos con las de su amada waifu, quería besarla como consumir su esencia mientras sus ojos brillaban con luz demente, en menos de nada la azabache adicta a las pantys exclamó

-¡Madoka mía! ¡Esto es realmente lo que he querido! ¡Esto es realmente lo que he querido!- Se detuvo para mirar todos lados ya que en todos los lados no había nadie y aparte todo estaba tranquilo y aparte sentía que algo clave y determinante faltaba

\- ¡Pero! ¿Qué pasa con la noche de Walpurgis?- Se detuvo en seco mientras se alejó un poco de la pequeña pelirrosa y en menos de nada sacó un revólver de su escudo mientras alzó el arma y tiró al aire haciendo que todo desde la iglesia hasta Madoka se desintegraran hasta quedar en un fondo blanco donde solo estaban Homura y cierta tipa malvada de cabello de piña morada y un parche en el ojo derecho.

-Así que fuiste tú después de todo... ¿Yuzu Araki? ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí?

La malvada mujer ahora con un traje de paño negro con capa roja y un sombrero de copa, parodiando a un villano genérico de antaño, era como un cosplay similar de Doctor Black de Villanos

-Como era de esperarse, me encontraste Homura-san- Ahora ambas estaban sentadas en una lujosa pero pequeña mesa de madera fina sin olvidar las tazas de café

\- Si fuiste a repetir un eje de tiempo diferente, decidí entonces crear una ilusión de tu mundo ideal, haciendo realidad tus deseos en el instante en que saltó el tiempo, pensé que podría encarcelarte

-De hecho Kyubey en este momento fue rápido en descubrir mis habilidades...- La malvada pelipiña se rió un poco bajo como si todas las amenazas de la viajera fueran chistes baratos

-Soy difícil de tratar, ¿Verdad?... Yendo al grano, no es como si quisiera pelear contigo o las demás chicas mágicas. Si no interfieres con el despertar de Kaname Madoka como una mahou shoujo, eso solo sería suficiente.

Se tomó un sorbo de su café

-Desde nuestro punto de vista, es el tratamiento preferencial para un solo humano. Eso es lo lejos que estamos dispuestos a ir para uno de ustedes.

-Que encantadora historia…- La viajera del tiempo tenía una cara llena de desgano mientras la villana seguía mirándola con algo de curiosidad mientras tomaba su té con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo

-Homura, siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo con eso, podré organizar el mundo de tus sueños, un estilo de vida de recién casados con Kaname Madoka… Digo, después de todo ese es tu gran sueño

La pobre pelinegra quedó sin habla mientras sentía como si tuviera una contracción nerviosa, de hecho estaría dispuesta a aceptar esa ambiciosa oferta pero por ella misma, no por alguien ajeno ni que tenía que ver con el asunto, la joven de manera terca sacó su arma para disparar a la pelipiña pero esta no se inmutaba

-Realmente te debes haber puesto en marcha- Recibió una bala en su cabeza pero por alguna extraña razón no le afectó nada ni siquiera no tuvo una herida mortal- ¿Usas un ataque que golpeó a mi ojo? Ustedes los humanos son todos iguales de tercos

La villana se levantó para sacudirse las balas como si fueran una simple suciedad hasta volver a sentarse en el sofá mientras eso enfurecía a la pobre badass del tiempo

-Haz lo mejor que puedas para evitar que Kaname Madoka se convierta en una chica mágica- La pobre viajera emprende una lluvia de balas hacia la mujer tuerta la cual no recibía ni siquiera algún daño considerable mientras seguía tomando su té

-Además, ¿Cuál es tu verdadero deseo, de todos modos? ¿Quieres evitar que Kaname Madoka se convierta en una chica mágica? ¿Una historia de amor? ¿Cuál?... ¿Una imitación de John Woo?

Homura seguía perdiendo el tiempo mientras disparaba hacia la pelipiña que seguía sin recibir nada como si fuese un ser todopoderoso haciendo que la pobre Homura quedara demasiado frustrada mientras seguía disparando hasta acabar toda su munición mientras la joven tuerta seguía como si nada.

Una vez más la pobre viajera se preparó para volver a reanudar su misión de salvar a Madoka y quizás proponerle matrimonio y ser feliz por siempre a su lado, quería luchar para siempre aunque daría su vida. El objetivo parecía completamente diferente, pero la lucha de la viajera badass del tiempo apenas estaba comenzando.


End file.
